I Feel Good
by Smallpox
Summary: Juste une histoire d'hormones.


_**Première Fic que je poste sur le site. Un OS qui combine actions hormonales et réactions charnelles. L'idée m'est venue de différentes façons, mais principalement avec le 5x24 où House fait allusion au fait qu'il a trouvé de l'ocytocine dans le goblet de café de Cuddy. Histoire courte et qui date de Novembre 2010 (déjà !), vous avez le privilège d'être les premiers à la lire parce que je ne l'avais jusque là jamais posté.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira. Les Reviews sont les bienvenues. Bonne lecture à vous.**_

**I Feel Good…**

Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi vous vous sentiez bien ? N'y avez-vous dont jamais pensé ? Ne vous êtes-vous jamais posé la question de savoir ce qui provoquait cette sensation de bien-être ? N'avez-vous jamais eu envie de savoir pourquoi, face à un même phénomène, certains d'entre nous semblent plus extatiques que d'autres ? Peut-être que certaines personnes ne s'en sont jamais préoccupées, se contentant de savourer au maximum cet instant en ressentant avec bonheur ce plaisir déferler en eux comme la tension s'accumulant dans une prise électrique, après quoi elles se sentent galvanisées. Peut-être que d'autres, au contraire, on combinées leur curiosité à cette sensation ressentie et en ont tirés leurs propres conclusions. Quoi qu'il en soit, on a certainement tous notre théorie sur la question…

Comme bon nombre d'entre vous, c'est une question que je me suis posée il y a maintenant pas mal d'années - soit dit en passant que c'est cette fascination pour la chimie de l'organisme qui m'a permis de trouver ma vocation. Les hormones sont indispensables au fonctionnement de l'organisme ; elles sont en quelque sorte un des composants constituant l'aliment de celui-ci. Et ces substances qui se répandent dans notre circulation sanguine ont un lien très particulier avec le plaisir qui ne nous est pas inconnu.

A chaque fois que je parcours les quelques mètres qui séparent nos deux bureaux, je ne peux m'empêcher de me faire une idée bien précise de cette émotion qu'est le plaisir. Sous toutes ses formes, je n'arrive pourtant pas à l'expliquer. Je sais cependant ce qui me met dans un état pareil, aussi bien psychiquement que chimiquement. Je le sens à proximité de moi, toutes mes pensées lui sont destinées. Son regard se porte sur moi, je me sens rougir. A l'écoute de ses dires, j'ai l'impression d'être ailleurs. Quand il pose la main sur moi, je perds tous repères avec la réalité. Mes émotions trahissent mes paroles et je me contredis si je déclare qu'il m'est totalement indifférent. Les mots que j'utilise ne sont que factices, mes émotions sont loin d'être absentes et mes sentiments ne cherchent qu'à être pris en compte. Dois-je m'y soumettre ? On ne contrôle ni ses émotions ni ses sentiments, mais seulement ses actes et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent. Mais peut-être que parfois il faut laisser libre court à ses pulsions et arrêter de penser de manière rationnelle. L'amour n'est pas rationnel. L'amour ne doit pas être réfréné par notre esprit de logique. Mais si l'on ne prend pas le temps de réfléchir, plus rien ne semble sérieux. Tout comme le fait de trop réfléchir ne nous permet plus aucune liberté. On peut souffrir en regrettant nos actes comme on peut souffrir de subir cet emprisonnement psychologique.

C'est absolument fascinant ce que notre chimie organique peut nous révéler. Sans que l'on s'en aperçoive, il y a une quantité impressionnante de substances qui se déversent dans nos veines que cela en devient presque inimaginable. Et ce cerveau qui nous dit parfois de calmer nos ardeurs produit une hormone qui influe énormément sur notre manière de ressentir le plaisir. Comment interpréter ce phénomène lorsque vous sentez le plaisir vous submerger et qu'en même temps, au fond de vous, vous sentez quelque chose qui vous dit de ne pas vous laisser embarquer par votre côté émotionnel ? Cet organe envoie des signaux qui vont à l'encontre de ce qu'il produit. Certains les ignoreront, d'autres les privilégieront. C'est ce que j'ai fait, jusqu'à présent.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai fini par laisser tomber les barrières, tout en m'imposant certaines limites. Je ne veux plus avoir la sensation d'être fidèle à la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau car ce que je pense n'est pas en harmonie totale avec cela. Pour pouvoir lui obéir sans retenue, il faudrait ne rien éprouver. Ce que je pense, ce que j'éprouve, … Tout ça a un fond d'émotionnel, de sentiments que je ne peux plus ignorer. A force de se cacher la vérité, de se mentir à soi-même, on finit par souffrir au point de se détester. Je ne veux pas de ça, ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Trop longtemps je me suis sentie retenue captive de ce mode de raisonnement. Trop longtemps je me suis interdite de céder à cette tentation poignante. A trop réfléchir, on finit par passer à côté de tout.

Immobile devant cette porte, je me demande encore si c'est une bonne chose. Mais je ne ferais pas machine arrière car seul l'avenir me dira si j'ai commis une erreur ou non. Ce n'est pas sur un coup de tête que je me trouve là. Ce n'est pas par pure folie, c'est spontané. Avec le recul, on prend connaissance de nos pas de travers et on apprend à s'améliorer. Il est temps pour moi de me lancer, de mettre un pied en terre inconnue.

Ce n'est que lorsque je laisse retomber mon bras que je me rends compte que je viens de frapper. Mon cœur bat rapidement, ce ne peut être qu'une réaction émotionnelle. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, j'ai enfin devant moi ce qui me met dans tous mes états. La première chose que je capte est le bleu de ses yeux qui me fait à chaque fois le même effet avant que l'orbiculaire de ses paupières ne se contracte. Si j'en juge à certains petits détails que je peux observer sur son visage, il est aussi surpris que moi de me voir ici. Au milieu de la pièce, il laisse s'échapper les premiers mots de cette conversation et dès lors c'est comme si tout ce qui nous entoure devient terne et qu'une lumière vive irradie de son corps. Peu importe où l'on se trouve, je ne perçois que lui et n'entends que ce qu'il me dit. J'échange par la suite quelques mots avec lui, presque de manière automatique. Ses yeux ne me perdent pas de vue, ce qui aboutit au fait que le sang me monte au visage. Un pas vers moi et il envahit ainsi mon espace vital. Désormais, j'ai comme une appréhension, une sorte de peur dissimulée derrière un masque que je m'efforce de garder neutre. Sa main entre en contact avec la mienne et finit par ne plus la lâcher. Mes palpitations cardiaques s'accélèrent et deviennent légèrement désordonnées. Il se rapproche de plus en plus de moi et je n'ai en tête qu'une multitude de questions. Des questions qui ne restent pas en suspend le temps d'y trouver réponse mais des questions qui une fois posées s'évanouissent et se dissipent dans le vide, comme la fumée après une explosion. Seul ce sentiment de peur inconsidéré semble s'ancrer à mon esprit. Son attention est toujours sur moi avec toujours plus d'envie et de détermination. Je connais bien ce regard là, peut-être est-ce cela qui me fait peur. Mais quand il finit par caresser mes lèvres du bout des siennes, ma peur ressentie jusqu'à maintenant s'envole pratiquement en un rien de temps. Et même si à ce moment là je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça, je sais très bien pourquoi il en a été ainsi. C'est à cause de cette hormone. Elle freine l'activité de l'amygdale qui est le centre de la peur dans notre cerveau. Il me donne envie et je le ressens. Encore un coup de cette hormone qui stimule la production de dopamine, un composé qui agit sur le plaisir. La seule chose que j'ai à présent en tête, c'est lui mêlé à mon imagination fertile. Cette sensation de bien-être fait que je réponds à ses avances sans détours. Très vite, les choses évoluent et nous n'en restons pas à un primitif baiser tout simple. La production de cette hormone peut être déclenchée par le contact et amplifiée par les caresses. Et sous ses caresses incessantes qui me prodiguent un bien que je ne pourrais expliquer, je lui formule une sorte de supplique dérivative qu'il n'hésite pas à m'accorder. Sous mes encouragements, il se donne encore plus à moi et je trouve que la réciproque doit s'appliquer. Nous n'avons ni lui ni moi envie que cet instant ne s'arrête. Nous jouons avec le désir de l'autre, nous explorons nos fantasmes les plus impromptus. Et quand nous arrivons au paroxysme, cette hormone est libérée en grande quantité pour nous donner encore plus de plaisir. Cet acte n'est pas que violent physiquement, il l'est aussi psychologiquement et chimiquement. Après autant d'ardeur et de passion formées par ce dévouement aboutissant à la complémentarité et à l'harmonie, nous nous retrouvons sur le dos chacun de notre côté avec une respiration digne d'un coureur de fond. Il n'y a maintenant plus que les résidus de nos ébats qui s'estompent peu à peu et dont nous absorbons encore les bienfaits.

Cette hormone, c'est l'ocytocine. Et bien qu'elle joue un grand rôle dans notre ressenti du plaisir, elle est avant tout présente lors de l'accouchement chez tous les mammifères. Mais elle est également active dans les comportements sociaux, aussi bien pour favoriser la relation avec autrui que pour donner l'envie de communiquer. Elle donne confiance en-soi et nous aide à tisser un lien affectif, amoureux et sexuel. D'un point de vue encore expérimental, elle démontre un résultat positif concernant un test pratiqué sur des personnes autistes ou atteintes du syndrome d'Asperger. Il semblerait en effet que l'injection d'ocytocine à l'aide d'un spray nasal améliore leur capacité à interagir avec autrui. Si les médecins chercheurs en endocrinologie continuent de prouver leur théorie, alors le quotidien de ces personnes pourrait être bien meilleur.

Je viens à peine de songer à ce futur progrès que déjà je sens un bras viril enserrer ma taille. En guise de "bonjour", une bouche entourée de barbe piquante m'embrasse dans le cou et je ne peux que pousser un léger gémissement dénotant mon appréciation.

- Tu sais que tu es belle quand tu dors ?

- Parce que tu m'observes maintenant ?

Nos regards finissent par s'accrocher et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être envoûtée par le bleu de ses yeux. Je m'y plonge, je m'y perds et je fini toujours par m'y noyer.

- Toujours.

- Rassure-toi, tu auras encore d'autres occasions pour faire ce genre d'observation.

Un regard de plus suffit pour que j'enchaîne avec un baiser avide de tendresse. Encore allongés ici, dans cette pièce qui, quelques heures auparavant, a été le lieu de nos pulsions passionnelles engendrées par la production massive d'endorphines, de dopamines et autres, principalement stimulées par l'ocytocine. On dit que l'amour a une date de péremption qui est d'environ trois ans. Que passé ce délai, les couples n'éprouvent plus qu'une forme d'affection et d'attachement pour leur conjoint. Que ceux qui durent plus longtemps sont ceux qui acceptent cette évolution et parviennent à transformer la passion des premiers mois en sentiment moins violent et plus stable, dont l'ocytocine produite par l'hypothalamus n'a plus aucun rôle. C'est en tout cas les dires de certains scientifiques. En ce qui me concerne, je ne peux ni approuver ni réfuter cette théorie. Je peux seulement juger bon d'étoffer cette relation. Six ans à nous tourner autour. Six ans à nous lancer des regards lourds de sens. Six ans à nous envoyer des piques et des remarques faites de sous-entendus… Je me trompe peut-être, mais c'est ce dont j'ai envie et peut-être même besoin.

L'ocytocine, hormone de l'amour ?

**The End **


End file.
